1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lock for barring a pocket knife blade and more particularly to a wedge arrangement for locking and unlocking the blade from its protracted position.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,813 and 4,354,313. However, no wedge arrangement has been found for locking and unlocking of the type hereinafter disclosed a pocket knife blade.